deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
William Taggart's computer
is a computer that appears in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It belongs to William Taggart, the founder and leader of the anti-augmentation organization Humanity Front. The computer is in Taggart's dressing room in the backstage area of Detroit Convention Center. Login / Password The computer has a security rating of 1. Login: wtaggart Password: marjorie Emails Lay low From: IS@4862648911.st.org To: WT@4862648911.st.org Sir, Forgive me, but I will not be able to attend your speech this evening. I'm having something of a "family emergency." Several of my brother's kids are getting out of control and -- well, I'm sure you can appreciate why I need to be available to them. If you need to reach me, I have retired to the apartment I usually use, not far from the Chiron Building, on Grand River Road. All of this is unfortunate, but I take consolation in the fact that these sacrifices will allow us to better do God's work. Sincerely, Isaias Your book changed my life! From: n0Augz32@gaggle.net To: WT@4862648911.st.org Mr. Taggart, I don't know if you read all your mails or if you have people doing this sort of thing for you. But regardless, I hope this message reaches you. Your book, "No Better: The Myth of Human Augmentation," changed my life. I owe you so much it is hard for me to express. I have never been a really attractive woman. I'm a bit on the chubby side and my traits are not those favored by the canons of the times. I always resented my appearance and the way I felt when people looked at me. For years I obsessed about surgery and augmentations. I never had the money or the courage, but I always dreamed of having the perfect eyes, the perfect face, the perfect arms and so on and so forth. I was disgusted with myself; with this ugly shell I was stuck in. But when I read your book and about all this augmentation nonsense not really being about the bettering of one's self but rather about indulging in one's self-rejection and self-disgust... it really struck a chord. All I wanted to do was poison my body, deform it and pollute it with foreign elements. Elements that are NOT human. Elements that are not ME. I'm better now. I've joined a group for people with low self-esteem and I've gotten better. I am one of your most avid supporters and I think you are a living legend. Someone who will be remembered for hundreds of years to come. Thank you so much, Nancy RE: Go back to Utah From: paul.streiss@yazura.det.usa To: WT@4862648911.st.org Whatever... fucking religious nut. You wrote: >I am sorry that you feel this way, Mr. Streiss. >Truly. I am. And although I suspect I am merely >wasting my breath, I would still like to try and >better expose to you my point of view. > >I do believe in God, as you so rightly point out, >and the value and sanctity of the human body. >And although this may be a direct result of my >Mormon upbringing, it is not the reason I >advocate an end to Human Enhancement >technologies. The basis for my belief, for my >thesis and indeed, he reason I founded the >Humanity Front in the first place, is because >of what I personally witnessed in the months >following my wife's death, and then for years >afterward, during my practice as a professional >psychologist. > >Might I suggest that you re-read my book and >then, maybe, you'll revise your assertions. I >would have suggested you simply read the >book in the first place, as I doubt you actually >have, but that would have been rather >insulting, wouldn't it? > >Regardless, I admire your dedication in pursuing >what you believe in, and pushing this discussion >forward with those who see things differently. > >Sincerely yours, > >William R. Taggart >>paul.streiss@yazura.det.usa wrote: >>This is the east coast, Taggart. We're liberals here >>and we actually ENJOY freedom. Go back to Utah >>with your 12 wives and non-evolutionist theories! >>Fucking zealot! Your book is shit! conversation From: 02052@hk.pi.net To: WT@4862648911.st.org conversation was automatically saved in your inbox: WT: Again... I'm telling you we should wait until the vote. hk.pi.02052: I understand the value of prudence, to a point. WT: This is a mistake. hk.pi.02052: We have to act now. We have to secure this as soon as possible. WT: Why? What happens if we get caught? hk.pi.02052: We won't. WT: There's confident, and there's presumptuous. hk.pi.02052: I'm telling you, it's out of your hands. WT: And I'm telling you, the population will listen. They're ready. This is a mistake! URGENT RESPONSE NEEDED From: 419@scowlingmask.ni To: WT@4862648911.st.org Attention: The President/CEO Dear Sir, Confidential Business Proposal Having consulted with my colleagues and based on the information gathered from the Nigerian Chambers Of Commerce And Industry, I have the privilege to request for your assistance to transfer the sum of 47,500,000.00 (forty seven million, five hundred thousand credits) into your accounts. The above sum resulted from an over-invoiced contract, executed commissioned and paid for about five years (5) ago by a foreign contractor. This action was however intentional and since then the fund has been in a suspense account at The Central Bank Of Nigeria Apex Bank. We are now ready to transfer the fund overseas and that is where you come in. It is important to inform you that as civil servants, we are forbidden to operate a foreign account; that is why we require your assistance. The total sum will be shared as follows: 70% for us, 25% for you an5% for local and international expenses incident to the transfer. The transfer is risk free on both sides. I am an accountant with the Nigerian National Transhumanism Corporation (NNTC). If you find this proposal acceptable, we shall require the following documents: (a) your banker’s name, telephone, account and fax numbers. (b) your private telephone and fax numbers – for confidentiality and easy communication. © your letter-headed paper stamped and signed Alternatively we will furnish you with the text of what to type into your letter-headed paper, along with a breakdown explaining, comprehensively what we require of you. The business will take us thirty (30) working days to accomplish. Please reply urgently. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers